


Last Words

by Ashfen



Series: A Decade of Love [12]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Drunk Character, Fights, M/M, Oops, famous last words i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: Just pain.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: A Decade of Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537345
Kudos: 5





	Last Words

Jay got back to the apartment late. Again.

He tossed his jacket onto the couch before seating himself on it, and looked to be starting to fall asleep when Nick stood over him.

Gatsby reeked of alcohol. Again.

Nick scowled. "Didn't you say you were going to go looking today?"

He grumbled some, and turned his back to Nick before responding. "I did. No jobs anywhere."

"So you spend money - we _don't_ have - getting drunk instead."

"Not this shit _again_ –"

"How much did you spend this time?"

"None of your goddamn business, that's how much."

"You're not even working! You spend all day drinking my money down the drain then have the nerve to tell me it's _none of my business!_ "

Jay tensed and suddenly stood up, the two glaring at each other.

"You really call what you're doing work? Sitting and staring at a typewriter doing jack squat? I do all that I can every day to try and find _something_ I can do to get money, and I'm not 'allowed' to relax after that?"

"Maybe you could if you _actually fucking worked!_ "

"You always try to control everything!"

"I'm just trying to keep a roof over our heads!"

"I'm tired of living like this!"

"Then why don't you go?!" He wanted to stop speaking, he needed to stop, but the words kept spilling out anyway. "Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about being drunk into bankruptcy!"

“Why don’t you tell me how you _really_ feel Nick?”

“Fine; you’re a washed up failure!” Oh god, no, he didn’t mean that. He needed to apologize.

Jay looked agonized for a moment before he scoffed. “Ha! _I’m_ the washed up failure? Look at yourself!”

“ _I wish you had really died that day!_ ”

They froze. He needed to apologize. He _needed_ to. He didn’t mean any of it, god he was so sorry, why did he say something like that? Both men were shaking despite themselves, Jay much more so. The absolute betrayal in his eyes said everything Nick needed to hear, but Jay had more to say to him.

“Maybe I should then.”

And he left; stumbled out the door without another word as Nick watched him. Not a single attempt to stop him. Not a word out of his mouth until he heard Jay stomping off. Not the words he wanted to say, and yet they were screamed.

“Then go die. See if I care.”


End file.
